Every Time I Close My Eyes
by Oo.Jibbs.oO
Summary: Ein Songfic zum Lied Every Time I Close My Eyes von Vanessa Amorosi [Jibbs] Ist meine erste Story also ist positives & negatives Feedback erwünscht


_Do you remember, the time we used to spend,_

_Doing what we used to do back then,_

_But the only thing that's different now, _

_You won't admit your love,_

_That's if you love me again._

Jenny Shepard lag zu Hause in ihrem Bett und ging noch die letzten paar Akten durch. Irgendwann fand sie dann eine fein säuberliche Akte, ohne Fehler oder gar Flecken und direkt darunter eine verschmierte alte Akte die das ganze Menü des Schreibers enthüllte. „Agent McGee macht seine Arbeit wirklich immer korrekt, aber Tony… Das ist unglaublich. Überall Fehler und Eselsohren. Da hat Jethro ihm ja doch noch was zu lernen."

Jethro.

So viele Gedanken schwirrten plötzlich in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie dachte an Paris, Serbien und Positano und die gemeinsame Zeit dort. Es war wie ein Traum, alles kam schnell und so ging es auch wieder.

Am letzten Tag des Einsatzes hatte er zu ihr gesagt, dass er sie immer lieben würde. Danach war der Kontakt abgerissen und damit auch seine Liebe für sie; dachte sie zumindest. Sie selbst hatte seit der Zeit mit Gibbs keine einzige ernsthafte Beziehung mehr gehabt, alles waren mehr oder weniger nur Bettgeschichten gewesen.

_Every time I close my eyes,_

_The visions reappear, _

_And when I wake up you're not near._

_Could you fall in love with me again?_

'_Cause all I see is you,_

_Every time I close my eyes._

Jen schloss die Augen und lächelte. All die alten Bilder, die Erinnerungen an die alte Zeit waren wieder da. Ihre erste Begegnung, der staubige Dachboden von dem aus sie die Leute beobachteten und ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht auf genau diesem Dachboden. Die Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit, die sie in dieser von ihm bekommen und ihm auch gegeben hatte, würde sie wohl nie wieder vergessen.

Sie war so tief in ihren Gedanken, dass sie sich einbildete, seine Küsse wieder auf ihrer Haut zu spüren – und dass sie nicht merkte, dass ihr Telefon klingelte.

„Shepard", meldete sie sich und schüttelte die letzten Gedanken noch schnell aus ihrem Kopf.

„Hallo?" Jenny zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wunderte sich, warum keiner antwortete.

„Wenn Sie nicht reden wollen, dann kann ich ja auflegen." Ein wenig ärgerte sie sich schon. Da rief irgendjemand um 10 Uhr abends an und sagte noch dazu kein Wort.

„Seit wann bist du denn so im Stress? Du hättest nicht Director werden sollen.", sagte nun endlich eine männliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Jethro? Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Schön, dass du dich über meinen Anruf freust.", antwortete Gibbs mit einem süffisanten Unterton.

„Ich… Es tut mir leid. Natürlich freue ich mich über deinen Anruf."

„Jenny… Was habe ich dir beigebracht? Entschuldigungen sind ein Zeichen von Schwäche"

„Ja ja, ich weiß. Wo bist du denn? Du wirst doch um die Zeit nicht mehr im Büro sein, oder?", fragte Jenny neugierig.

„Nein… Eigentlich bin ich vor deinem Haus. Kann ich raufkommen?"

„Schon wieder? Tatsächlich! Jethro, du kennst keine anderen Frauen, oder?", fragte sie belustigt, als sie zuerst aus dem Fenster sah, um zu sehen, ob er wirklich vor ihrer Tür stand und sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrer Tür machte.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", antwortete er und lächelte.

Kaum eine Minute später stand sie im Türrahmen und sah ihm in die Augen.

_When you look at me,_

_I wish that you were mine once again,_

'_Cause now I love you,_

_More than I did then._

_And I'm hoping,_

_That we can mend it all back,_

'_Cause when we're together,_

_The spark is there and the flame comes back. _

Sie lehnte sich an den Rahmen, legte den Kopf schief, schloss die Augen und lächelte. Es war kein richtiges Lächeln, nicht fröhlich, eher ein bisschen schüchtern. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sie ihre grünen Katzenaugen wieder und blickte direkt in Gibbs' meerblaue Augen. Die beiden standen für mehrere Minuten nur so da und ihre Blicke studierten nicht nur die Augen des anderen, sondern auch die Lippen. Jennys Gedanken fielen vom hundertsten ins tausendste, aber einer blieb immer fest in den Tagträumen hängen: Jethro. Seine Lippen, die rau aussahen, aber es bei weitem nicht waren, seine großen, festen Hände, in denen man sich einfach sicher und geborgen fühlte und natürlich seine Augen, in denen sie sich hätte stundenlang verlieren können.

Irgendwann holte sie dann doch wieder die Realität ein, es begann zu regnen und beide standen vor Jens Haustür. Sie sagte nichts, sondern drehte sich einfach nur um und ging hinein.

Dicht gefolgt von Gibbs ging sie in die Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein, holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und lehnte sich lässig gegen eine der Küchentheken.

_Should I say this to you?_

_And just let it go,_

_Tell you what I feel_

_And just let it show,_

_No matter how hard that I think this through,_

_My feelings are the same,_

_I'm in love with you_

Die Spannung in der Luft wurde immer stärker, keiner der beiden wollte und konnte sich noch zurückhalten, aber die Sorge, enttäuscht zu werden war einfach zu groß. Jenny wurde nun endlich klar, warum sie über die ganzen Jahre noch immer an ihn denken musste: Sie liebte ihn – noch immer. Sie hätte es nie selbst zugegeben, hätte man sie gefragt, sie wollte es einfach nicht einsehen, dass sie noch immer den Mann liebte, der ihr damals so das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Die Direktorin beschloss, ihren Gefühlen freien lauf zu lassen und atmete tief ein.

„Jethro, ich…", begann sie und als sie ihre Worte schnell sortieren wollte, stand er schon vor ihr und sah sie liebevoll an. Der Blick war voller Liebe, Wärme und Geborgenheit, so ein Blick, wie man ihn nur von dem Menschen bekommt, der einen wirklich aus ganzem Herzen liebte.

Und wieder fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Sie brauchte ihm nicht lang und breit erklären, was sie für ihn empfand, denn er wusste es. Und was noch viel schöner war: Er erwiderte ihre Gefühle.

Sie senkte den Kopf und schämte sich ein bisschen dafür, es nicht schon viel früher gemerkt zu haben.

„Ich hoffe deine Füße sind interessanter, als das, was gerade hier oben passiert." Als Jethro diesen Satz aussprach, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sofort aufschaute und ihn fragte: "Was passiert denn hier oben?"

„Das hier."

Und mit diesen Worten legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie mit all der Leidenschaft, die er die ganzen Jahre ‚gespart' hatte, weil er sie nur ihr schenken wollte.

In Jenny ging ein innerliches Feuerwerk los. Ihr Adrenalin schoss in die Höhe und ihr Herz raste wie verrückt. Sie hatte so lange warten müssen, bis sie ihn endlich wieder küssen und lieben konnte und jetzt war endlich der Augenblick da.

Langsam, nicht fordernd, lenkte sie ihn in die Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers, wo sie das Licht dimmte. Jen drückte ihr Gegenüber auf das Bett und zog ihm seine Jacke aus, aber anstatt sich selbst auch noch ihrer Sachen zu entledigen, zog sie nur ihn bis auf seine Unterwäsche aus und unterbrach plötzlich den Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich, Jethro Gibbs.", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jenny Shepard.", bekam sie als Antwort.

Als sie diesen Satz hörte, stand sie auf, ging zu ihrem CD-Player, legte eine CD mit langsamen, romantischen Liedern ein und kuschelte sich kurz darauf in Gibbs Arme, der in der Zwischenzeit die Bettdecke aufgeschlagen hatte.

Wenig später lagen beide Arm in Arm in Jennys Bett und das leichte Lächeln auf den Lippen der beiden machte es leicht zu erraten, von wem sie träumten.

_Every time I close my eyes__…_


End file.
